


What Am I

by allegiancewillcarryus (otapocalypse)



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Gore, Kinky Robots, Multi, Species Dysphoria, death probably, grossness, it's gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/allegiancewillcarryus
Summary: A year after the ending of SOMA, Catherine and Simon are still trapped in PATHOS-II and trying to make the best of a shitty situation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Catherine is still around, because I love bringing characters back from their maybe-deaths with no explanation whatsoever

“Catherine? Catherine!”

 

“I’m here.”

 

For a moment Simon was beside himself, stumbling over his words as his hands shook, and he tried to shove them in his pockets to still them when he remembered- no pockets anymore. The thought that he was no longer human still made him sick to his stomach. He forced the thoughts away and concentrated on making the words come out.

 

“He’s- Simon 1- he’s still down there.”

 

“I thought we discussed this a year ago?” Catherine’s voice held a hint of amusement. “You decided to spare his life, didn’t you?”

 

“I thought he would die on his own anyway! Or never wake up, or…” He was beginning to realize he hadn’t really thought this through.

 

“It seems to me you’re beginning to realize you haven’t really thought this through,” Catherine drawled, her amusement only increasing. Simon shot her a glare.

 

“You know I can’t see you.” 

 

“This isn’t funny.”

 

“Oh Simon, ever the serious one, aren’t you?” There was what could have been a sigh, if it hadn’t sounded so much like a disembodied mechanical whirr. “Fine. What do you want to do about him? If you couldn’t kill him then, I don’t think you’ll be able to kill him now.”

 

“No! Ugh, Cath, our answer to every problem can’t be to kill someone!” 

 

Simon started pacing back and forth, feeling himself start to sweat, because that had been exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Well then, you’re going to have to explain the situation to him.”

 

“Can’t you do it?”

 

“Simon, I don’t have legs. You’ll at least have to bring him up here, and good luck getting him to go with you without an explanation.”

 

“Maybe he won’t recognize me…” Simon reached up to rub at his beard and hit metal. Another reminder he was not himself that sent his hand slowly back down to where it had been at his side.

 

“There you go Simon, thinking positive! I’m proud of you!”

 

“Oh can it, Chun!”

 

Catherine laughed and wished him luck in a sing-song voice as he exited the room.


	2. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Simon bonding

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind, Simon.”

It had taken him an unnaturally long time to navigate throughout PATHOS, and even more so to find his doppelganger, who had reacted surprisingly well to seeing a second version of himself walking around. The two were now sitting in the room of Site Alpha, both warily studying each other while trying to make it appear they were not.

Meanwhile, Catherine babbled on in the background about all the possibilities of such a situation, and several ominous warnings that Simon couldn’t really bring himself to heed anymore. His past- present? Self was much less intimidating than he had expected, and his own presence was, dare he think it, calming.

“I see you got an upgrade.” The first Simon finally had the nerve to speak, causing the other to jolt out of his thoughts.

“Uh… yeah. You probably don’t wanna know what it took to get it though.”

The first Simon chuckled. “What? Come on, are you implying we did more fucked up stuff after all that?” His laughter continued, but slowly died off as he realized no one else was laughing with him. Even Catherine had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

“Right… Maybe I don’t want to know.”

“Uh, Catherine…?” Simon turned to his friend. “Could you… give us some privacy? I think I should talk to him.”

“Good luck with that,” the voice said flatly, then cut out, leaving Simon and his clone in silence.

“What are we gonna do?” The first whispered into the empty air, and then Simon found himself explaining everything that had happened since he had sat in that chair, conveniently skipping over the part where he had contemplated killing his former body, and Catherine’s urging to do so- he didn’t want his other self growing suspicious or even violent towards them.

He watched the unblinking red eyes as he talked, searching for any emotions at all, feeling strangely as he noticed body language was still there- the first Simon would startle, tense, his hands would twitch, whenever he heard a particularly gruesome part of the tale. Simon found himself fascinated, of not unnerved, by how similar and yet different they had grown from each other.

“How did you wake up?” He whispered.

The other paused, then shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. It was just like… waking up.”

“100 years later.” Simon supplied, and heard his clone laugh again. 

He was starting to find his own laugh endearing, and with a bit of reluctance, he called Catherine back.


End file.
